Heir to the throne
by Legendary-Titan
Summary: The Hokage lied to me, he said they died, but with my grandson now safely in my arms, I will show him what happens when you mess with my family, evil always find a way, and the wrath of the Overlord knows no bounds!
1. Heir to the Throne

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I will never own this great series, I am doing this for free, and for you enjoyment

**Heir to the Throne**

There are many well known land marks in the village hidden in the leaves, the most popular one and the same one many think of when Konoha comes to mind is the world renown Hokage Monument and Hokage tower, which sits in front of said monument. However, there is another place unique to Konoha that is not widely known; a place that has only recently appeared a few years before the Kyuubi attack.

The Maw.

The Maw was a valley that had, for unknown reasons, just opened up a few miles outside of the wall that encircled Konoha. It was aptly named because of its appearance, the gorge opened up like a great mouth, its walls lined with teeth like rocks, with a waterfall flowing over the edge to vanish into the seemingly endless bottom of the canyon.

It is here that we find one legendary ninja and his apprentice. Jiraiya, the legendary Toad hermit, super pervert and author was currently carrying the unconscious form of his apprentice, one Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The reason they were here was simple: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, the Summoning Technique. Jiraiya was utterly dumbfounded that even after all the time he spent trying to get the kid to summon, all that he was coming out with was tadpoles. It frustrated him to no end; the kid had an excellent pedigree, being the son of his star student, should have put him even slightly ahead of the pack, but the kid had shown no aptitude in either tai, gen, or even ninjutsu. Jiraiya did have to admit that having a forbidden Jonin level jutsu was impressive, but a whole lot of useless clones was still just that, useless, and even then it was only in addition to two of the three jutsu taught at the academy: Kawarimi and Henge.

So Jiraiya, decided enough was enough and to get Naruto to summon he figured that he would have to put his student in a life-or-death situation. Just being near The Maw should be enough to show the kid how serious he was being. It was unfortunate that Jiraiya never checked up on Naruto before, otherwise he would have realized that the kid had been so socially isolated that he had never heard of The Maw or the stories of terror that surrounded it. Tossing his student to the ground, he prepared to make his student take the final plunge.

"Uuuug, huh? Where, where are we?" Naruto asked after re-gaining consciousness, giving the world around him a rather confused, and stupid looking, fox like look until Jiraiya stepped into his line of sight with a rather unpleasant look on the old ninja's face.

"Stand up Naruto! Your training ends here!" he proclaimed. Naruto jumped to his feet, angered by the old ninja's proclamation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!" This only made the look on Jiraiya's face become more unpleasant before yelling right back at the poor genin.

"NARUTO SHUT UP! Starting now if you want to succeed you're going to have to stare death in the face; if you want to complete you training and don't want to die, do something about it, _NOW!_"

And with that, in addition to a chakra powered finger poke to the forehead, Jiraiya launched the poor fox faced Genin through a half dozen bushes and over the edge of The Maw. Naruto let out a startled gasp as he saw what he was currently flying over as he lost his backwards momentum, falling into the depths of the gorge. Naruto panicked, he was falling, and he seemed to be gaining speed.

'_If I don't do something, it really is going to be the end for me'_he thought, channeling chakra to his hands and feet. Unfortunately, Jiraiya, in his anger had launched Naruto a little off course. Instead of falling next to rocks that were smooth do to the waterfall wearing them down, Naruto was falling next to the very sharp 'teeth' that made up the rest of the canyon walls. The meeting of Naruto's hands moving at high speed and the sharp rock did not end well.

Naruto screamed as the razor sharp rock effortlessly cut through his hand, almost cleaving his ring and little finger from his hand. The intense pain destroyed Naruto's concentration. As he screamed, he closed his eyes and thus, never saw the large blunt tooth like rock that was in his path. His head struck the rock with tremendous force, cracking the bones in his skull and neck, not causing enough damage to kill him, but enough to render him completely unconscious.

Unable to contact the fox, Naruto continued to fall far past the point he would have had had he been able to summon. As he fell, his unconscious body came across the most peculiar thing in the side of the gorge. It was a portal or door of some sort, about fifty feet across, sealed by a large, iris like doorway made of an odd, reflective, black rock. As Narutos body begins to pass the large portal, the iris like door suddenly snaps open and air rushes into the portal with the force of a hurricane, dragging in Narutos unconscious form with it. Fifteen minuets later, the door snaps shut, taking with it any evidence of Naruto's presence in the canyon.

* * *

As Naruto fell and vanished into the portal, Jiraiya continued to keep watch, hoping to see a flash of color that would announce the arrival of a summoned toad. But as fate would have it, time past and the burning disk of the sun continued to clime higher and higher into the sky. Jiraiya remained where he was standing.

'_Come on Naruto you can do this, don't die on me now,'_ he thought, _'come on gaki, summon something… you don't have to summon a large one, even a medium sized one could cushion your fall just… please… don't die on me… please'_

However, nothing happened, and the sun soon reach it's apex in the sky before slowly, ever so slowly, started back down towards the horizon. It was then that it hit him.

He had failed.

Naruto was dead.

And it was all his fault.

Jiraiya's legs shook before he finally fell to his knees. _He had murdered Minato's child, Kushina's little boy._He had rushed the young boy, expecting too much from him too soon. Sure, on the surface it seemed selfish of him, but he did it for Naruto's sake. His informants had given him word that the Akatsuki were on the move, and would deploy Itachi and Kisame to capture Naruto, thus getting their hardest job out of the way first. He only wanted Naruto to be able to defend himself and the best way to do that was use the Kyuubi's chakra. But he had set his goals too high and as a result, Naruto had paid the price.

He fell onto his hands and knees as a sob tore its way from his throat.

'_Minato, Kushina, how could you ever forgive a fool such as me for what I have done to your most precious treasure?'_he asked himself, tears streaming down his face as he stared back into the unforgiving abyss. It is said that when you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back. Right now, Jiraiya could tell that the Abyss that he was staring into wasn't staring back at him, it was _laughing_ at him. Laughing at the poor old fool that had made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

The portal that Naruto was draw into was not a portal at all, but an air tunnel designed to exchange toxic fumes that would build up with fresh clean oxygen. As the air and subsequently, Naruto, moved down the passage towards its final destination, ancient energies awoke, energies that no shinobi could sense. Mana. An energy that flowed through all creation; an energy that few could control let alone understand in the elemental countries.

But the energies didn't react to Naruto, but rather something inside of Naruto's blood, something given to him by his mother. The energies reached out, catching and guiding the young Uzumaki through the air tunnel, ensuring that the young ninja would come to no harm while traveling through the seemingly endless tunnels. The Mana, in addition to guiding the young blond accelerated the already unnatural healing ability provided by the Kyuubi. The tunnels finally came to an end and the boy was flung out of the tunnel. Had Mana been alive, it wouldn't have worried about the boy coming to any harm, for the place that he was tossed into didn't exactly abide by the laws of nature, and by proxy, the laws of physics.

Had Naruto been conscious he would have been shocked and awed by what he had just floated into. It was a cavern, a massive cavern that could have easily fitted about a third of Konoha inside it comfortably. Around the sides of the cavern, innumerable waterfalls of lava provided ambient light reveling that numerous stalactites had been converted into dwellings, each connected either through rocky passages or suspension bridges. But what took the cake lay in the center of the cavern, was a massive, inverted, dark tower.

The Tower, like the dwellings that surrounded it, was carved from a super-massive stalactite that hung from the center of the cavern. It reeked of power and nobility, sloping gently inwards towards the bottom before blooming out into six large claws which surrounded a massive blue beam of light. The beam of light itself reached down, deep into the earth, touching it's core and providing stability to a world that would have otherwise collapsed in on it's self. In a way, the tower mocked all that was good with it's very existence, saying, if the tower could speak _'without me, dear heroes, your world would not exist, so remember when trying to wipe out all the evil in the world, that evil will always find a way!'_

Surrounding the tower, floating like the rings of Saturn, were rings of rocks varying in size form fist sized rocks to boulders so large that one could carve a hokages face in them. However, one of the rocks had a greater purpose than to just to float about. Sensing a source of evil energy, no matter how small, the small rock platform rushed out to meet him. Stopping just below Naruto, the platform waited until the boy's body gently floated to a rest on the platforms surface before racing towards the tower with its precious cargo.

As the platform came to a halt, a small gremlin like creature that had been watching the platform rock come in to dock suddenly jumped up in the air screaming its head off at the sight of a person laying down on the rocks surface. It ran as fast as its feet could carry it (which was actually quite fast indeed) into the tower screaming at the top of its lungs "MAS-TER! MAS-TER!"

The Netherworld had an unexpected guest at its front door.

* * *

When you entered the tower, one would expect the aura of darkness and evil to permeate the entire structure. But it didn't, instead, the inside of the tower, an aura of depression ruled. This aura had befallen the inhabitants of the tower nearly thirteen years ago with the death of its princess. The great and mighty Overlord, Acheron, couldn't resist the overwhelming sadness that hung about the tower like his bright red banners. In truth, the death of his daughter hit him the hardest; she was the light that gave the tower, and him, the will to go on even in their darkest moment. Moments like Juno's death, the many STDs that she had picked up from flaunting and using her body finally claiming her life, or Dark Fay's slow and agonizing death when her magical energies became too unstable for even her to control and slowly ate away at her from the inside out.

The only reason that Overlord Acheron hadn't ended his life was Kelda. He hated to admit it, but in this case, she had the strength to carry on that he didn't. Raising his hands to his face, the overlord slowly removed the five point crown of his Infernal Helm. Putting his signature helm in his lap, Acheron couldn't help but sigh. It had been so long since he last did anything, he wondered if they was anything that could possibly relight the dark flame of his soul. Looking to the mosaic on the floor in front of him, a scowl crossed his features. Before, the floor mosaic had only been a 'Minion hunting Dragon' style, but under his orders, one of the patterns had been removed and replaced with the mosaic of a rose hung in a velvet noose.

A smirk tugged at his features, he supposed it was fitting considering the treachery of his Aunt Rose. She had always been gifted with magic, and had used that gift that she had to place a memory charm on Gnarl's memory and altered the original Dark tower after his mother Velvet fled to make it appear as if she had been the only mistress of the Overlord. He huffed, a lot good that did for her, after he defeated the 'Great Emperor Solarius' aka Florian Greenheart, he turned his Evil Prescence spell on her, and with little difficulty forced her into submission. After that, it was a simple matter of making her spill all of her secrets, from the murder of his mother, to his abandonment at Nordberg, and aiding of Solarius in ruling the land. She had been properly punished for her transgressions.

Acheron was broken from his wool gathering by the screams of "MASTER!" by his most annoying minion, Spaz. Sighing, he replaced his helm before nodding to his Minion master, Gnarl. Gnarl, taking the hint, stuck out his cane and tripped the over-active minion before clubbing him with his club like end of his cane, eliciting a loud "OWIE!" from the prone minion. Gnarl hadn't changed much since Acherons conquering of the Glorious Empire, the only changes he had undergone were the addition of a cane to help walk and an eye patch to cover the eye he lost in a scuffle with Minato for calling the young ninja "porcupine head."

"What is it Spaz?" The great and might Overlord intoned, his deep voice carrying clear across the expanse of the throne room. Spaz jumped to his feet, ignoring the fact that he had just survived a brutal beating from Gnarls cane, jumped up and down pointing to the main entrance.

"Master, boy on rock! Orange boy on rock!" This caused Acheron to arch an eyebrow beneath his helm, something like that didn't happen everyday. He turned to Gnarl only to find that his Minion master was making his way to the unusual find. Pulling himself out of his throne, Acheron grabbed his favorite axe, the reaper, and latched it to the harness on his back; it never hurt to be too cautious.

Making his way to the landing platform, Acheron got his first glimpse of his uninvited guest. He froze, Gnarl had managed to shoo away the minions that had gathered around the young lad and subsequently reveled his face to the Overlord. The first thought to go through his head was _'He looks like Minato,'_kneeling down by the boys side as Gnarl went through the genin's hip pouch searching for clue to his identity. From what Acheron could see the young lad was about twelve, maybe thirteen years old. _'The same age my Grandson would have been,' _he thought,_ 'had he survived Minato's sealing…'_ He paused. _'What the hells?! That's impossible!'_

Closing his eyes, he focused on the energy that the boy was emitting. What had surprised him was the fact that the boy was emitting _four_different wave-lengths of energy: Chakra, Mana, Youki, and Evil Energy. The last was had to be a mistake of some sort, for there were only two ways the boy could have and emit evil energy; one was that the current overlord had died and the netherworld chose a new overlord or he was a direct descendant from the current Overlord. The former was impossible since Acheron was still alive and well so that could only leave…

"My Lord, I think you should have a look at this," Gnarl said handing his lordship a folded up paper he had found in the genin's pouch. Taking and unfolding the paper revealed it to be the young genins registration paper, but what caught Acherons attention was the name it listed: Naruto Uzumaki, the very name Kushina wanted for her unborn son. Two emotions welled up inside of him. Happiness and Rage. Happiness because his Grandson was alive, the child of his precious daughter survived, thus his line was secure, there was an heir to the throne. But that was soon quashed by the unbridled rage that chorused through his veins.

'_Sarutobi, you lied to me, YOU LIED TO ME, __**YOU LIED TO ME!! You said they died!**__'_

Acherons rage could not only be felt, but it was _visible_, to the naked eye, in the form of a towering black tornado of evil energy. But, as quickly as the rage came, so too did it disappear, and the happiness that he first felt took its place. Scooping up the young genin, no, not genin, his grandson and made his way inside. Soon, the Sandaime Hokage would feel his wrath as would all of Konoha for keeping him separated from his grandson. Soon he, Overlord Acheron, ruler of Uzu no Kuni, ruler of the magical land of Darien, would add yet another territory to his empire: Konoha.

Blood will always find a way back home.

Entering the throne room, he was prevented from going any further by his one true love and remaining mistress, Kelda. Unlike many people, Kelda aged quit gracefully, the only signs of her ageing being the random silver hair that made its self known in her bright red mane and the crows' feet at the corners of her eyes. She looked to her lord with worry.

"Acheron what happened, that energy spike was intense enough to wake me up an…" she paused, catching sight of the orange clad form in her lords' arms, "…Acheron… who… wha…"

"The Sandaime lied to us Kelda, this whole time our grandson was alive; but now he here with us, safe and sound as he should have been." Acheron answered cutting off her confusion. Tears welled up in her eyes, even if it was small or indirect; a part of her beloved daughter had survived. The tears had started to flow down her cheeks as she took a step closer and took her first look at her grandson.

"He looks just like that silly hero father of his," she said smiling, stroking his hair. Acheron nodded, but unlike his father, this boy wouldn't be a hero. No, the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki would instead become a Dark Lord. Acheron swore on his fathers' blood that he would do anything in his power to ensure his grandson became the most powerful Overlord of all time.

"Kelda, I need to see Naruto's memories, could you please watch over us while I do so?"

Kelda knew why he asked that of her, the spell that he was planning on using would allow him the greatest access to Naruto's memories at the price of leaving his body and therefore, Naruto's, defenseless. It worked similar to the jutsu of the Yamanaka, but was not a jutsu because it used Mana instead of chakra. Nodding to her love, she helped him ease Naruto to the floor, Acheron placed his right hand over Naruto's heart and his gauntlet covered left hand on Narutos forehead, forming a mana 'circuit.' Activating the spell, Acherons eye lids snapped shut; Kelda could see his eyes twitching underneath their lids as if he were in REM sleep. However, as she watched, Kelda began to see Acheron features tighten beneath the darkened visage of his helmet. That was a bad sign, Kelda, through her many years of knowing him, knew that it meant that what ever he was seeing was sending him into a rage. A few moments later, Acheron broke the connection and walked a few steps away, huffing and puffing like a Nordburgian dire wolf after chasing seal pups. Walking up next to him, Kelda put a hand on his exposed arm.

"Acheron?" He turned to look at her, and Kelda gasped. His eyes were glowing twice as intensely as before. Scratch angry, Acheron was _pissed!_ The last time she had seen him this furious before was during the gnome invasion. He turned away before speaking in a hollow tone.

"Kelda, do you remember the reason I never went through with my planned invasion of the Elemental Nations?" Kelda frowned.

"I believe it was because Kushina said that the village hidden in the leaves was the strongest and thus an example to the rest of the ninja countries because of how peaceful, fair, and just its citizens were," she replied. Acheron sighed.

"What I saw in Naruto's memories proved Kushina's trust in Konoha was misplaced. The boy was the village whipping boy for a lack of a better term. He suffer abuse on a level that would make _my_childhood look like happiness and sunshine," Kelda gasped, Acheron's child hood was a bad one. While he was never beaten because he showed magical powers, he was still shunned and picked on. For Naruto's childhood to make Acherons look happy was…

Acheron didn't wait for Kelda to reply, he knew what she would say. Raising his skull faced gauntlet high in the air, Acheron triggered it, causing a trumpet like sound to be emitted form the central jewel. High above them, the massive claw like device that made up the Netherworlds main teleporter dropped down and opened up, reveling Acheron's most powerful weapon.

The Tower Heart.

He had originally destroyed the heart in order to break the anti-magic shield that surrounded empire city. However, after he had conquered the land of Darien, his power had grown strong enough for him to forcibly recreate the tower heart from the ambient energies that still lingered around after Florian's death. It was powerful enough to magically contact all the people of his empire, and that is exactly what he was going to do. Placing his left hand upon the surface of the sphere of pure crystal mogrite, he focused his mind upon contacting every citizen of his nation. Half-way around the world, in the land called Darien (which just so happened to not only be also known as Uzu no Kuni, but also cover half the world, the very half of the world that the Ninja nations were unaware of) every person and sentient beast paused in what ever they were doing to listen to their ruler. Acherons voice echoed within the minds of his people…

…_citizens of the empire, the years of morning are over! A vile deception, perpetrated by the hokage of konoha has been uncovered, and an heir has been found! My Grandson, our prince, the child of our beloved princess Kushina now resides safely within the Dark Tower. For the crimes that Konoha has committed against our family I am here by claiming the village of Konoha as payment for these crimes. But I will not stop my punishment at this! Rally to arms my brothers and sisters! Set sail to the west! From the country Known as the land of Waves we shall take the whole of the land of Fire, the so called strongest of the great Shinobi nations, as punishment to these fools who dare try end our noble line! And from there, the whole of the elemental will be ours for the taking!..._

All around the land of Darien, cries of men and roars of beast were heard. Mages ready their spell books, warriors sharpened their swords, sailors prepped their ships, and great beasts took flight. The Noble line of king Acheron was secured! An Heir had been found! And there were enemies to strike down!

Soon the elemental nations would know the fury of Darien, the awesome might of the empire of Uzu no Kuni. Soon, Konoha would feel the wrath of Acheron, the one true king.

The wrath, of the Overlord.

* * *

AN: A big Thank you goes out to my Beta, Fallen-Ryu, for not only helping me polish this chapter to prefection, but for allowing me to use his Idea of "Naruto fall in gorge trying to summon and instead discovers netherworld". For my "Storm Fox" fans out there, don't worry, chapter four is getting there...slowly. In the meantime, Review! the more reviews I get the more likely I'll speed up the postings of my chapters! Later!


	2. Chronicles of the Overlord

Disclaimer: I do not own the respective anime/games portrayed in this fic, I am doing this completely for your (and my) enjoyment and completely not-for-profit

* * *

**Heir to the Throne**

Chapter 2

Acheron frowned, in the last hour his face had been really getting a workout. The reason he was frowning was because he had discovered that Naruto had more than just the Kyuubi seal placed upon him. He raised his left hand and curled his fingers as if he was grasping a door knob, the tower heart responded, causing the Chakra resistor on Naruto's left thigh to shatter like spun glass. Nodding to himself, he extended his right arm off to the side, a small lightning bolt lashed out from his fingertips to strike and mark an unfurled scroll that was hanging midair, marking the place of the latest seal Acheron removed. Naruto was a naked as the day he was born and floating about three on a half feet above the floor suspended directly below the tower heart. Acheron had removed Naruto's cloths to do a check on his seal only to discover that there were other seals on his grandson as well.

Using the Tower heart had made the removal of the seals easy, but that didn't mean that Acheron wasn't angry. The first two seals that he had removed had been the most dangerous. The first one was a dead-mans switch placed over Naruto's heart. It was obvious to Acheron who made this one: Danzo, the man whose agents murdered his daughter. The second one was a doozy, if the information Kushina had provided him long ago was still accurate. The second seal was a Hyuuga made seal placed on his forehead, a mind disrupter; the seal caused the one wearing it to experience ADHD like symptoms in addition to having greater difficulty recalling memories. This particular seal had been outlawed by the Shodai Hokage giving Acheron some ammunition to use against the Hyuuga clan when he laid claim to Konoha.

He smiled, judging by Naruto's memories; he already had a Mistress-in-waiting in the form of the beautiful Hyuuga heiress. However, even with the removal of Danzo's seal and the Hyuuga seal, Naruto still had over a half-dozed other seals on various parts of his body. Fortunately, these were made up of only two different types of seals: Chakra Disrupters and Chakra Resistors. Chakra disrupters pulses a subjects chakra, making it impossible for him/her to obtain perfect chakra control, making them very valuable when used on prisoners, and finally the chakra resistors, which causes chakra to build up to massive amounts before being released screwing with a subjects ability to do jutsu, again, another seal used on prisoners. With all the seals (Minus the one made by Minato) released, not only would Narutos control skyrocket and be near perfect, so to would his mental capacities expand and sharpen. There was one last seal that Acheron had removed just to be on the safe side: the tower heart was powerful enough to cancel summoning contracts, so that's what he did: cancel Narutos contract with the toads.

'_Besides,' _he though,_ 'MY summoning contract, even though it only summons five things, is infinitely better then summoning a bunch of useless toads, and to top it all off __Jiraiya can't steal Naruto away from us with that ridicules 'reverse summoning' of his.'_

Acheron just hoped that the mental upgrade from removing the Hyuuga seal helped Naruto get over his crush on his violent, pink haired teammate and realize the feeling the young Hyuuga girl had for him; that, and the fact that when he did, he would also realize that his young assistant had the same feeling. He turned and looked at said assistant. She was about the same age as Naruto, and a pure elfin beauty. Her name was Zenta and was sent to the netherworld about eight years ago some time after the death of Dark Fay by the elves as a way to say '_we shall always remain loyal to the Overlord_.' Zenta was truly worthy of being one of his grandsons' future mistresses. Her mocha colored skin, perfectly proportioned body, the beautiful slanted green eyes, and brilliant, silky white hair along with the long pointed ears would garner her many admirers, that, if the way she dress didn't do it first. The only jewelry she wore were a single pair of green earrings to accent her long pointed ears that stuck out of her hair.

Despite her rather shy and meek personality (or maybe she was just that way around him since he was the overlord) she dressed in a rather risqué manner. She wore what turned out to be a red strapless bikini, which showed off not only her impressive bust (which just about equaled Hinatas) but her tribal tattoos as well. On the middle of her back was a basic dragon tattoo of her clan and on her front was a demonic ram skull with the horns of the skull starting on her abs and the nose of the skull ending on her crotch, finally two thunderbolt-like tattoos on her thighs that flanked the demonic ram skull and further added to her exotic beauty. The only _normal_ cloths she ever wore were a pair of arm warmers that were secured at her biceps and rarely, _very rarely_, a large sash like skirt that she would wrap around her waist that went down to her knees when she wanted to be a _little_ more conservative.

Acheron found it funny how the young elf girl acted when looking at his currently nude grandson. Her blush would increase as her gaze would travel down to Naruto's lower half, and the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him was a good sign in his book. Acheron gave Naruto's body a final once-over to make sure he got all the offending seals off of his grandson. Seeing that he had completed his objective he nodded to Kelda who was standing across from him. As the tower heart deactivated, Naruto slowly floated into Kelda's waiting arms, and was quickly wrapped up in a nice warm blanket to keep him from getting cold. This elected a sound of disappointment from Zenta, which caused Acheron to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Zenta, you'll be able to ogle my grandson later," the reaction was immediate, her blush returned and increased four fold, her ears, which had the ability to more slightly, stuck went ridge along with her body.

"M-m'lord! ...I d-didn't… I-I mean…" His boisterous laugh and a wave of his left hand stopped her rambling.

"No need to panic, Zenta, in fact I approve of your interest. Naruto _is_ going to be my successor, so he will have a mistress harem. So when you think you're ready to be one of Naruto's mistresses, just tell me and it will be done." Zenta was understandably shocked; she had just been offered the same honor that the great Lady Fay had received. To a female elf, being offered to become a consort to the overlord, present or future, was considered the greatest honor alive. So it is understandable that she did the only logical thing at the time, and that was to faint. Too bad when she did faint she collapsed on top of poor Gnarl.

"Arrrgh! My Bones! Get off me you stupid big chested elf female!"

Acheron just let out another side splitting laugh before extracting his poor Minion Master out from under Zenta. He really didn't mind if she decided to become his mistress right away or wait. Since both Darien and the Elemental nations where violent lands, people had biologically adapted. Those who had either a shinobi, warrior, mage, or elven heritage would sexually mature sooner than most. However, despite the fact that they did mature faster, the females' bodies were hard wired to prevent ovulation before their hip bones were wide enough for them to give birth, as to not endanger the potential mother. Everybody in Uzu no Kuni knew this, but not everybody in the ninja nations did, what caused the inhabitants of Darien to jokingly refer to ninja as 'horny idiots.'

Bending down to scoop the unconscious elf up, Acheron spared a glance at the Tower Heart as it was pulled back into position as its' color changed form green (which was used for healing and breaking seals) to blue. Normally, the Heart was a shiny lavender color, but after he finished his transmission to Uzu no Kuni, his four most trusted agents in the elemental countries, and finally after sending out three of his minions to deliver messages, he activated the Hearts most powerful ability. An ability, simply called, 'Core Time.'

According to his grandsons' memories, Naruto had a week before he participated in the final rounds of the chuunin exams. But one week wasn't enough time to get Naruto ready, so he activated 'Core Time' and turned one week on the surface world into almost 50 days in the Netherworld. For every day that passed above, a week would pass below.

By the time of the Chuunin Exam finals, Naruto would be ready to take on anybody.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, also known as 'the professor', was officially screwed. No, make that royally screwed. A few hours ago he had been surprised when Jiraiya walked into his office sobbing. Trying to piece together from his former student what could cause such a reaction, he gathered this: Jiraiya had decided to train Naruto, he tried to train him in summoning, that didn't go well so he tried to force Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra by putting him in a life or death situation, in order to do that he threw him into the maw.

That caused Hiruzen to lose the color in his face, for he was the only person in Konoha who knew the truth about The Maw. Overlord Acheron created The Maw as a gas exchange point with the Netherworld. Since the laws of nature didn't exactly apply to the Netherworld that meant it could do 'unnatural' things, like move. So, when Kushina moved from Uzu to Konoha, so had Acheron moved the Netherworld from Darien to the land of fire, within close proximity to Konoha, to keep an eye on his daughter. What was worse was the fact that the Konoha World barrier that gave the village its greatest defense against intrusion couldn't detect to Netherworld, meaning that Acheron could move the Netherworld right beneath Konoha and they would be none the wiser. So in conclusion to his mental rambling, he figured that either A Naruto died from the fall or B, he had somehow found a way into the netherworld. Depending on the type of Overlord Acheron was (since Kushina never told him and he never met the fellow) if Naruto did indeed find his way to the netherworld then Acheron would have either killed him or started training him to destroy Konoha.

A few minuets later, after dismissing Jiraiya with a simple 'I'll handle it, everything will be all right', a minion dropped out of the air vent. After handing him a scroll marked with the crest of Uzu no Kuni, the minion informed him that he would either read it or it would quote "Rip off Face!" before jumping back unto the air vent. The message written on the scroll had robbed Sarutobi of his will, even now, as he read it again:

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha,_

_Evidence has recently come to light that leaves me most displeased. You, and the whole of Konoha, have perpetrated a most heinous act against my country, and by proxy, my family. Preciously 13 years ago on October 10, you informed my minion master, Gnarl, that my grandson, one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, died as a result of the sealing preformed upon him by his father. In exchange for the information given, Gnarl in return gave you information regarding the one known as Danzo and the physical evidence of his agents murder of my daughter in the understanding that that you would do everything in your power to ensure that he was given the ultimate punishment._

_I am most displeased with the actions you and Konoha have under taken since then. You blatantly lied to me about the condition of my grandson and allowed him to suffer untold amounts of chronic mental and physical abuse. Had it not been for Gnarls foresight, then Narutos inheritance (Monetary and legacy wise) would have no doubt be stolen from him by the villagers and the traitor Danzo. In addition, from what I have learned, Danzo has faced no punishment and has been the primary source of hardship for Naruto. It is only because of my good will that you were made aware of the fact that his 'Root' still remained in operation. It is because of these crimes committed against my family that I leave you with two choices. My demand is simple; the complete unconditional surrender of Konoha and its succession to Uzu no Kuni. The choices that I leave you with Hiruzen are also simple: Surrender, or Fight. If you choose to fight then I can guarantee that many innocent lives will be lost, but if you surrender then all the needless bloodshed can be avoided…_

The message continued, detailing the fact that he had sent two other minions out to deliver messages, one to the daimyo warning him to not aid konoha or he would wage total war against the entire land of fire, and a second message to town where his occupation forces would be landing. No doubt he would be receiving a message from the Daimyo 'suggesting' that Konoha not resist the take over. Not that he could blame the man, they were just one country that had stagnated form a long period of peace while Uzu no Kuni had kept its military up and running at full power this whole time _and_ had the power of Mana on its side. He sighed yet again, no matter which action he took, people would hate him for years to come.

The reason he decided to lie was simply because he was afraid, not only for himself but for Naruto as well. He had never meet Acheron; the three that had personal experience with him were his daughter Kushina, who wouldn't speak about her father because of security just incase Konoha became an enemy, Minato had meet him when he challenged Acheron for Kushina's hand, and had been sworn to secrecy, and finally Jiraiya, and all he had to say when he described his meeting with him was this…

"…_it's like being in the presence of a dark malevolent god, you know that he's insanely powerful, but you really don't know what will set him off…"_

Sarutobi couldn't help but regret what he had done…

But while he pondered his future actions and mourned his past mistakes, three unique people made their way into Konoha. The first was an apparently harmless old man with a black pitchfork staff wearing body armor and a rolled up carpet on his back. The second was a tall attractive young man, with what some would describe as a bishounened face and brown hair in a bowl cut about chin length. He wore robes upon his figure and, like the old man, walked with a staff, only white in color. The third figure was a plain as they came; his only distinguishing feature was his dark silver that he pulled into a low ponytail and sea blue staff toped with a blue-green gem. Each man had a purpose, a purpose given to them by their lord, Acheron.

The old man, named Ackar, was a Dark Priest of continent Taros of the element Fire; his duty was to mark to emergence sites of many netherworld machines that would drill their way up to the surface. The brown haired young man was called Ildati, and he was the most powerful Acolyte of Anu of the continent Aramon of the element Earth, his objective was to clear the Uchiha district of hidden treasures like scrolls and valuables that Sasuke had missed. The reason he was to do this was after the finals were done, the Uchiha district would be destroyed when Acherons greatest creation burrowed its way up to the surface. Final, the silver haired Priest of Lihr of island continent of Veruna of the element Water, Jaroth, had the most important job. Using a copied set of Naruto's memories transmitted to him by Acheron, Jaroth was to impersonate Naruto so things would appear to be the status quo. Jaroth was planning on making it look like Naruto passed out after summoning a large toad. While he was not gifted with earth spells, he was proficient enough to make a large (fake) toad foot print and then begin his mission.

In precisely one week, Konoha would be answering to a higher authority.

* * *

Deep in the Netherworld, a young, golden haired genin stirred.

Naruto didn't open his eyes, which was his first intention, rather he let the training that he 'supposedly' forgotten kick in. He controlled his breathing as best he could as to not alert anybody that could be watching him, and stretched out with his other senses. From what his newly sharpened could tell, he wasn't wearing his usual jump suit (because his jumpsuit usually tight in certain places while what he was wearing was completely comfortable) and lying on what felt like a bed. The air that he felt on his face was nice and warm, but held the slight sent of sulfur, a sent usually associated with hot springs and areas with high volcanic activity. His ears picked up a couple of sounds: the muted flapping of what he supposed was very large drapes, the light splashing and gurgling of an artificial waterfall or fountain, and finally what sounded like a dull roar, it was so dull that Naruto had to strain his ears just to hear it.

Finally, he opened his eyes and took a look around. He was lying in a very comfortable Queen sized bed with a red and purple canopy and sheets and an eagle styled headboard with two short pillars at the foot of the bed each topped with a brass basin containing hot coals, which kept the bed warm. To his right, where the sounds of splashing water originated, was an opening covered by fur drapes, a fur rug lay in front of the entrance, flanking the drape were what appeared to be a stylistic candle mounts made of silver and grey branches giving off a dull white light. To his left were two windows, a fireplace, and a bed side table. The windows were open air windows secured by a dragon style grate. The fireplace was unusual, above the opening where one would put the fire the fire place was decorated with three gremlin statues. The gremlins had long ears, small spikes emerging from the back of their jaws and elbows, small skull like noses, and four fingered hands. His attention was drawn to the bedside table which held two picture frames.

The first picture was a family photo, if you can considerate that. There were three women, one young girl, and a man in full armored regalia in the photo. The armor the man was wearing drew his attention.

His crown-like helmet covered his entire face, from the five points down to his neck; the opening in the front only let his (glowing yellow) eyes be seen. Over his shoulders he wore a red covering to provide not only warmth but protection for his neck. The armor he wore over his shoulder covering seemed to favor protecting his left side while leaving right side with the greatest mobility. The armor on his left shoulder was fashioned in the likeness of the upper part of some demonic face, it was secured by a belt with links in it shaped like piranha faces. The man had armor on his fore arms, the right being plain but the left one was unique in the fact that it contained a large yellow gem and was shaped like some demonic creatures skull with the eyes glowing the same color as the gem. Unlike his right hand, his left was adorn with metallic claws giving his left side a fearsome appearance.

The man had armor on underneath the shawl, the piece centered on his abs glowing. He wore simple brown pants with a red hanging cloth covering his front (and no doubt his backside) secured by plates of layered armor on the outside of his thighs. The metal boots he was wearing extended up all the way to his knees. The toe of the metallic boots was slightly forked, giving it either a hoof- or claw- like appearance. The knee guard, like the armor on his abs, was glowing and styled after the face of one of the fire place statues.

Despite the fact that the armor covered his defining features, Naruto could tell that the man was happy, or even go as far as to say he was content as he ruffled the hair of the young red-headed girl that sat in his lap. She was a pretty looking tomboy with dull crimson hair and oddly colored eyes, he really couldn't tell if her eyes were blue-grey or a really dull violet. The white of her eyes, however, had a slight yellowish glow to them…

'…_like mine do'_ Naruto thought. Because of the brightly colored cloths that he wore, very few realized that Naruto's eyes had a dull glow to them. The family photo contained three women in addition to the armored man and the little girl. One was kneeling on the ground to the armored man's left side while the other two were laying down on benches set around the level of the mans shoulders. The woman that was kneeling by the man was without a doubt the young girls' mother. Bright wavy red hair done up in a bun, dull blue-green eyes and a mischievous look smirk on her face. She had a great figure highlighted by a bright red skirt, white undershirt, leather halter top, arm-bands and choker. The two ladies resting on the benches were equally beautiful. To the mans left was a busty brown haired beauty wearing a _very_ revealing toga, and to his right was a woman that had what appeared to be a dark aura surrounding her in addition to the dark form of dress, but not taking away from her beauty.

The second picture held only two people in it; one was easily recognized as Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime hokage. The second person turned out to be the young girl in the first picture, only all grown up. She had become quite beautiful, just like her mother with long red hair held back by a yellow hair clip. Since this picture of her was closer than the family photo, Naruto could clearly tell that the girl eyes were a dark grape purple, and because of the light background the glow in her eyes was almost unseen. She was wearing a cream colored maternity dress and a light blue undershirt. Minato had his arms wrapped around the woman, his hands placed over her prominent 'baby bulge,' with both of them looking very happy together.

Getting up, Naruto found that he was wearing a dull blue robe like shirt, baggy brown pants, a burnt orange sash, and a circlet (a tiara meant to be worn by a boy) with a blue gem at the center. Slipping his feet into the sandals besides the bed, Naruto got up and walked over to the most interesting thing in the room. There, on the wall opposite the foot of the bed was two large tapestries depicting maps, one of the elemental countries, and one depicting a land simply known as 'Darien.' In between the tapestries were a red banner and a podium.

Upon the red banner was a symbol, the same symbol contained within the gem on Naruto's circlet. It started out as a Triskelion, or three lines originating from a central point before each spiraled clock-wise into three triangular spirals, in the open spaces between the spirals hollow triangles were placed, giving the symbol a whirlpool like appearance. Upon the podium lay a thick leather bound tome. The cover was adorn with beautiful gold script titling "_The Chronicles of Darien_" and beneath that in silver, added almost like an afterthought was "_and the legacy of the Overlords_." The tome was quite thick and the spine was decorated four "shield" crests.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto opened the tome and began to read. According to the tome, the world was divided into two parts; the realm of chakra, and the realm of mana. The realm of mana, known as Darien, was first ruled by a society called the Kandrans while the realm of chakra, known the world of ninja, was ruled by a being known only as the "Great Demon". The Kandrans were almost complete masters of mana, the power of magic. However, their mastery of mana meant nothing when they tried to understand the mythical substance known as mogrit. Mogrit was produced when truly massive amounts of mana were used and focused at special mana focusing sights. All the mogrit the Kandrans had known about was molded into five legacies and entrusted to their five mage leaders. But their lack of understanding was to be their undoing.

The details of the cause were not known, but the results of the magical cataclysm were. Nearly all life in Darien was eradicated, but some people did survive and rebuilt their lives. The survivors and their decedents grew to fear magic until they were united under the rule of one man: Garacaius, The Mage Emperor.

Garacaius introduced many innovations to the lands and not only ruled all of Darien, but reclaimed many lost Kandra artifacts in addition to the five legacies. However, even such a powerful leader was not immune to tragedy, and tragedy struck, claiming the life of his beloved wife. Heartbroken by the event, Garacaius fell into an incurable depression, and basically let his empire start falling to pieces. The Nobles, alarmed at what was happening gave a proclamation to Garacaius to either "Step up or step down," in response, Garacaius split Darien into four kingdoms: Aramon, Zhon, Taros, and Veruna. Each kingdom representing an element: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water respectfully.

He then assigned four monarchs of unquestioned loyalty to watch over the Kingdoms: his own children. To ensure their rule, he gave each monarch one of the five legacies, keeping the most powerful one for himself. These legacies, in addition to granting great power, also granted a limited form of immortality. Ten years later Garacaius and the most powerful mogrite artifact, the 'Eye of Modron', vanished without a trace. Hundreds of years later, the four Monarchs fought a large scale war amongst each other, resulting in the death of the Necromancer Lokken, Monarch of Taros, and severely wounding the huntress Thirsha, Monarch of Zhon. The death of one of the Monarchs triggered an event that would spell the beginning of the end of the monarchs themselves: a _fifth_ nation, Ceron, now attached from the north led by none other than Darien's lost Mage Emperor.

Garacaius had returned.

But the mage emperor had changed; his immortality had cost him his sanity. Garacaius believed that _mana_ was the source of all conflict and sought to destroy it. His original body destroyed, he led the forces of Ceron in a metallic, steam-powered body with the 'Eye of Modron' at his heart. Garacaius waged a terrible, bloody war against his children, culminating in a final battle between the four of them on the North-East most island known as Kuvera. It was during this melee between Garacaius, his eldest son Elsin, Youngest daughter Kirenna, and still wounded eldest daughter Thirsha, that Sulumon, the first Overlord, attacked.

Sulumon had done what neither the Kandrans, Garacaius, nor the four Monarchs thought to do. Instead of studding and mastering Mana, he learned and studied _mogrite_. It was that knowledge that gave Sulumon the advantage he needed to combat the 'immortals'. His first attack was lethal, killing the wounded Thirsha. Using the shock of the remaining immortals as a distraction, Sulumon quickly claimed Thirsha's legacy: the bracelet containing the 'Soul of Kandra'.

Combining the power of Thirsha's legacy with the power of Lokken's; a staff containing the relic known as 'Angvir's Flame', Sulumon combined the elements of fire and wind to make an unstoppable firestorm. The remaining three immortals scattered to avoid the deadly inferno. Using this to his advantage, Sulumon targeted Kirenna using the fact that the sea mage was weak on the dry barren battlefield and she quickly fell. Once again claiming the fallen monarch's legacy, a ring containing 'Macha's Tear', Sulumon used the power of fire and water to rapidly heat and cool Garacaius' body until cracks started to form. Garacaius temporally retreated to repair his body, leaving Elsin alone to face Sulumon. Elsin, despite being considered the most powerful of the monarchs, his mogrite sword, Kandra legacy, and enormous power, was beheaded and once again Sulumon claimed another legacy: The pendant holding the 'Stone of Darien'.

Now holding power over Earth, Air, Fire, and Water; Sulumon took the fight to Garacaius. It is said that their battle shook the heavens themselves but in the end Sulumon destroyed Garacaius' body and claimed the 'Eye of Modron'. Taking all the Kandra legacies, Sulumon did what nobody thought possible: he fused the five legacies together as they were always meant to be, into a sphere of pure crystal mogrite hence forth known as the Tower Heart. The Tower heart would not grant immortality like the legacies did, but instead offered the current ruling Overlord _complete_ control over the forces of mana, and complete immunity to disease.

Sulumon began a legacy that would last far longer than the four kingdoms. In all, there had been almost twenty different Overlords ruling at one time or another, the most recent one being famous for destroying the 'Glorious Empire' and reuniting all of Darien after gaining the ability to summon the five patron gods to do battle for him. An Overlord known as Acheron…

…Uzumaki.

At that moment, Naruto felt a cold chill run up his spine. He skipped ahead, the 'Chronicles' part only gave an overview of an Overlords rule and adventures, but not much information on the Overlord him/her-self (since there had been a pair of female overlords at one time). Skipping to the back and passing many blank pages, proving that the 'Chronicles' was a work in progress, Naruto found a good number of pages devoted to genealogies, family trees, and sketches of the Overlords and their Mistresses.

Acheron was the only child of the 18th Overlord Charon and his mistress Velvet. Charon, because he was completely corrupted and extremely violent and powerful was given the title "the Demon." If the sketch of him was accurate, then that alone was reason enough to give him that title: Hellish armor, extremely large horn like spike emerging from his shoulders, with smaller ones emerging from his elbows and the back of his knees along with a dark aura that hung about his body made him seem like a demon in human form. His mistress on the other hand was a beautiful brunette in (what else) velvet.

According to the family tree, Charon 'died' by being locked in the Infernal Abyss, while Velvet was murdered by her sister Rose. Acheron, for the beginning of his life grew up in the town of Nordberg, where he befriended his future first mistress Kelda, after the Glorious Empire took over the town, Archon was taken and trained by the minions in the Netherworld for 13 years before reemerging and, in less than year, completely obliterated the 'Glorious Empire' while claiming three mistresses before heading out to once again bring all Of Darien under the rule of the Overlord.

Before the deaths of two of his Mistresses (Dark Fay by Magical instability and Juno by disease) he and Kelda had a single child, one Kushina Uzumaki. Time would go on and Kushina would eventually meet and marry Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yondaime Hokage in secret. Like her father, Kushina sired a single child from her union with Minato: Him.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Naruto griped the edge of the podium with white knuckles. '_Why…_' he thought, tears starting to collect in his eyes, '_why didn't he tell me?_'

To understand what Naruto was feeling one must first realize how close his relationship with the Sandaime was. As a young boy, he had asked if the old man had known anything about his parents numerous times, including after he found out about the fox. Every time he received the same answer, that he didn't know anything. As a child, many people had lied to Naruto just to get close and hurt him, so he developed a 'dislike' for liars. With the Hyuuga seal removed, and his brain now 'firing on all cylinders', not only was he thinking right, but his emotions were no longer out of balance. So now his 'dislike' was now a 'hate'. People lied to him just so they could hurt him and now he was looking at the proof that the one person he trusted the most had been lying to him since the very beginning.

He nearly jumped when he felt someone place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Kelda, his grand mother, looking at him. No words were said, no words needed to be spoken. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he buried his head in her chest and let all the tears that he had hidden away come to the surface. Kelda just held her grandson tight, swearing that she would do everything in her power to undo the wrongs Konoha had done to her daughters' precious child.

'_They say "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned",_' she thought, her eyes narrowing, '_But they have never seen what happens what happens when you cross a protective Grandmother._'

* * *

An: in addition to this being a Naruto/Overlord crossover I decided to add in my favorite fantasy game; Total Annihilation: Kingdoms and its expansion pack Iron Plague, but I have butchered Iron Plague to suit my needs. Review, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the more likely I whip out another chapter!


End file.
